The Sweet Christmas Goodbye
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Penelope is heading home to California for the holidays; while at the airport, her best friend gives her a surprising gift. As always, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

__AN: A little holiday treat... I love Christmas, and I couldn't let it go by without giving one more gift to all the wonderful people who review, alert, favorite, pm and support me here and on Facebook...xoxoxo, Kricket__

**The Sweet Christmas Goodbye**

"I can't believe you are up and leaving me, woman," Derek said, shaking his head as he drove her to the airport.

"It's only for a month," Penelope scoffed, rolling her eyes.

He took his eyes off the road to give her an incredulous look. "_Only_? Baby Girl, that is an eternity!"

"Pay attention to driving," she replied, although secretly, she was pleased at his reaction.

"You'll probably forget all about me in that time."

She smiled to herself. He sounded like a petulant child. "I'd never forget you, angelfish."

Penelope was heading to California for a month. Her sister-in-law, Connie, had just recently had triplets after years of trying to have children, and right before Christmas. It was a very blessed event. Peter, her brother, and Connie, too, were going to make terrific parents. However, right now, they were understandably overwhelmed…

"_Hey __Peter," Penelope __said into the phone, calling her brother for their weekly chat__._

_"Pen! Are you coming for Christmas vacation this year?" Peter asked excitedly. "Parker and Paul will be in town, and we'd love to see you. Phil is staying in Texas, the party pooper."_

_Penelope smiled. It wasn't often that she went home for the holidays. Usually, she stayed in Quantico and spent time with Will, JJ, and Henry. She hadn't planned on flying, but it would be great to see her stepbrothers and the babies._

"_I'd love to come visit and see the babies for a week."_

"_Thank __you. We'd__ love to see you, and we'd appreciate the extra set of hands." Peter sounded more exhausted than she had ever remembered him sounding._

"_You okay, Pete?" she asked, concerned about her stepbrother. "You need help?"_

"_Do we ever!" he said with a lot of drama. Unfortunately he didn't sound like he was exaggerating!_

"_You want me to stay for a week and a half?" she offered. It would be nice to be surrounded by sweet smelling bab_ies.

"_Actually, can you stay for longer?"_

_She frowned. "__Ah...how__ long, Pete?"_

_"How about a month?" he pleaded. "Seriously, Pen, we're up to our neck in diapers and fading fast!"_

"_You'll be fine," she said with a laugh. He had to be joking. She'd thought a week and a half was long! She was relatively close to Peter, however she hadn't stayed at his house for longer than a weekend ever._

"_That's what you think. The other day…" Peter paused as Penelope heard a baby cry. "Oh…Oh, dear. That isn't good. Pen, I have to call you back."_

"_Do you really want me for a month?" she asked, listening to the rising panic in Peter's voice as two more babies started in a symphony of crying._

"_Oh, could you, please?" he begged._

"_Peter, help!" Penelope heard Connie cry out._

At that moment, she'd realized she was heading to California. She had a lot of vacation worked up; she could take the time. Besides, Penelope's family had never asked her for anything in the past, and she loved babies, although she wondered if she would ever have her own.

That train of thought got her thinking about relationships, love, marriage, babies…and the man sitting next to her. In her fantasies, she saw curly haired little kids running around herself, and Derek scooping them up and bringing them over to her. They always looked just like him…with maybe a smidgen of her intertwined.

The funny thing was that she'd never had that same fantasy about Kevin, even when she was dating him. She'd never dreamed of Kevin having their kids riding on his shoulders, or on his back like a horsey. For some reason, Derek Morgan had always been the hero in that role, almost like it couldn't be cast for anyone else.

Stupid fantasies.

She knew that was ridiculous. She was a friend with Derek—a very good friend to him—but that was all. She'd hoped that maybe there was something more to her and Derek's relationship, but she was a realist. After all, she'd been single for three months now, and they flirted with each other like usual, maybe a little more than they usually did...but that was as far as it went.

She was fine with that. Really, she was...

* * *

><p>Derek pulled his little blue car in to short term parking and turned off the engine. "Okay, let's go."<p>

Grabbing her bags, they waited in line for her ticket, teasing and talking like always. Penelope had a lot of gifts for the babies and her brothers that she needed to check; otherwise, she would've just used an e-ticket and saved the time. It was only a few days before Christmas, and Dulles was massively busy.

When she had her tickets and everything was checked in, she turned to say goodbye, but Derek insisted on walking her to the gate.

"They won't let you past security," she explained. "You don't have a boarding pass."

He arched a brow at her, and then walked up to the first security guard he saw. Flashing his badge, he said, "FBI. I'm Agent Morgan. I'm escorting this woman to make sure she makes it on her flight as scheduled."

"Yes, sir," the TSA replied, looking at Penelope with a lot of curiosity, like he was wondering what sort of felony she'd committed to need FBI escort.

She glared at Derek, who shot her a grin as he removed his ankle holster, his keys, and his gun belt, before proceeding through security.

"You are awful," she said, still glaring at him, but unconvincingly—the corners of her lips were fighting for a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "And you love me for it."

She leaned back into him and answered honestly, "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>They made it to her gate and chatted about everything and nothing, discussing the babies, food, work.<p>

The time seemed to fly by, before the ticket agent announced, "Now boarding flight 622 to San Francisco, first class, rows T through Z, and parents with small children."

Her row was L.

"I guess I'd better get ready," she said, feeling sad. She was going to miss him, although she'd email and text and call him like she always did when he was gone.

He stood. "Yes, I guess you better."

She stood, too, looking at him. She wanted to tell him how much she'd miss him, that she'd feel like she was leaving behind a part of her heart, but she knew that really wouldn't be appropriate. She should just hug him goodbye, like good friends do, and be done with it.

"I'll miss you," she said softly.

"I'll miss you, too."

"Merry Christmas, Hot Stuff."

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."

Penelope's heart sunk to her gut. He didn't make a move to hug her, so she didn't make a move toward him, either. She hated this. She could feel the static in the air, the pure electricity that ricocheted between them, and yet...that was it. Maybe it was destined to be like that forever between them? Missed opportunities and wondering what might have been.

Quickly, she turned away from him and reached for her purse.

"Penelope. Before you go," he said.

"What—"

She didn't get to finish what she was going to say. With a quick tug, he pulled her into his chest, cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. This was no little kiss. This was a full fledged, passion rousing kiss she would never forget.

His mouth on hers was hot, hard, exhilarating, as the pressure increased, causing her lips to part. He angled her head just slightly, so that she opened her mouth even more. Only then did his tongue slide inside, stroking against hers, sending delicious thrills of awareness down her spine.

Lord, how the man could kiss! He kissed her like he had years of passion bottled inside, just like she did, and he uncorked it and let it pour over their bodies. There was such heat and want, bubbling inside her, coating her body, her heart, and her soul.

When he finally lifted his lips from hers, she was sagging against his chest, her eyes were closed, her lips were buzzing...and her panties were wet.

He rested his forehead against hers and cupped her cheeks with his hands, delicately tracing soft lines from the corners of her mouth to her temples while they both steadied their breaths.

"Oh, Penelope..." he whispered, the words nothing more than warm and silky puffs of air, like angels wings falling against her lips.

She leaned back, wanting to see his expression, but she didn't have time. Bracing his hands on her upper arms, he helped her to stand again, holding her until she was steady, and then he took a step away from her.

"Have a great flight," he said, and then he turned and walked away.

She stared after him, watching him walk away…and then a big smile crept across her face.

"Final boarding call for Flight 622 to San Francisco, rows A-Z."

Still smiling, Penelope picked up her bag and boarded the flight.

_AN2: Did this get you in a festive mood?...Hee hee...Now, I _think_ this needs a follow-up...The New Year's Hello...What do you think? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas...I listened to you all-this is going to be three or four chapters, give or take...not sure yet...So, here comes another chapter...just for fun..._

**Chapter 2- Across the Miles…**

_December 22…_

Penelope made a quick call to tell him that her plane had landed. They did that every time he had a case that took him out of town and every time he returned back to Quantico. They were like that, always watching out for each other. However, she had a feeling this was going to be different. This would be the first words she'd said to him after…after…

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, hesitant to say anything. What should she say after receiving a kiss that would forever rate as the best she'd ever had?

"This is Morgan."

"I…I made it here safely," she said, biting back a groan at how nervous she sounded. She almost had to force the words. Mercy! She'd never had a hard time talking to Derek. What was wrong with her? She could feel her cheeks heating. That was a stupid question!

Swallowing hard, she tried again. "I'm about to disembark."

"Was it a good flight?"

"Mmm hmm." She chastised herself internally at her stellar wit. Heck, those didn't even count as _words_, really. "I…uh…better go."

"Penelope?" he asked quickly.

"What?"

"I really wish you were here," he murmured softly, that hint of a smile to his voice that made her smile, too…and got her in the teasing mood.

"Awwww, angelfish!" she cooed sympathetically. "I'll be here on the phone…"

"Baby Girl," he replied, "that doesn't work for what I'm wishing for."

Before she could say anything else, she was shuffled ahead in a line to get off the plane. She was glowing and floating on air when Peter picked her up, noticeably enough that her brother gave her a suspicious eye…the kind one gave a sister that was ga-ga over some boy.

That was okay with her….she realized she _was_ going ga-ga…and she felt like squeeing with happiness.

This was going to be a fun month!

* * *

><p><em>December 23…<em>

"Thanks, Peter," Penelope said, handing baby Pamlyn to her brother and baby Paige to Connie, while keeping baby Paisley on her lap. Peter had kept with the theme of all P named babies that their parents had done years ago. She thought that was oddly adorable, and rather fitting. After all, it had been magical that Persephone, Penelope's mother, had found a Pablo, a man who had four sons, whose names all began with P.

Peter handed her back her phone. "It's a great picture, Pen. We'll have to frame that for the girls."

Peter had taken a picture with her holding all three babies on her lap. When she looked at the picture, she smiled. She was in the middle, beaming proudly over her little dark haired nieces. The babies had touched her heart; she'd fallen in love with them the second she saw them.

Holding her phone in one hand, she sent the picture to Derek with the line, _Me and my girls hanging out._

_Beautiful. Adorable. So sweet and kissable,_ he sent in reply.

She smiled and started to put it away, but a message tone made her take it back out.

_The babies aren't bad, either. _

Penelope giggled. It was an old joke, but it had taken on a new meaning in light of their recent kiss. It made her blush a little.

"There's that look again," Peter said suspiciously, peering over at her. "Con! That's the look."

When Connie turned to stare at her, Penelope gave her brother a wide-eyed look of false innocence. "What?"

"Ohhh. You are definitely right, Peter," Connie agreed while patting Paige on her shoulder. "Spill it, girl. Who is he?"

Penelope scoffed and started to gently bounce the wiggling girl on her lap. "You're ridiculous, you two."

"Something good happen between Kevin and you…like an engagement or something?" Peter asked hopefully.

Before Penelope could answer a resounding negative to that, Connie came in, asking a sly question with a knowing grin on her face. "This has something to do with that _Derek_, doesn't it?"

Connie could've knocked her over with a feather. Her family had never even met Derek. What on earth made her say that?

She tried hard to keep a cool demeanor and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Yeah, honey," Peter asked, looking at his wife with a confused stare. "Last letter and card we got had a picture of Kevin and—"

"The _picture_, my love," Connie said, interrupting her spouse, "was of Kevin, but the _words_ were about Derek. Every other word was, _Derek did this, Morgan said __that, Derek and __I_." She nodded sharply. "Actions speak louder than words…or words speak louder than pictures, in this case."

Peter shrugged. "That's true...there was an awful lot of Derek in that letter."

Penelope could feel her cheeks flaming. She hadn't had a clue she'd been that transparent. Was she really that bad? She thought about the letters she'd sent, and then she began to smile.

It seemed her subconscious knew where her heart belonged well before she did.

She glanced over at her brother and sister-in-law. Even the babies seemed to be watching, waiting for her answer.

She smiled softly and murmured, "Yes…It has to do with that Derek."

* * *

><p><em>December 24…<em>

Early Christmas Eve, Penelope called Derek. She had to call early, because there were lots of festivities planned. Her other brothers were showing up with their families, and they were going to keep her super busy.

She wasn't calling for any particular reason, other than to talk to him. It hadn't even been two days, and she missed him terribly. She was used to seeing him every day.

The voice mail on his cell picked up, and the usual greeting began. "_This is Morgan, leave a message..."_

She waited for the beep…

"… _and if this is __Penelope—don't__ forget about me, buttercup baby."_

She giggled at that. It would be completely, totally, and utterly impossible to forget about him.

Sighing happily, she answered truthfully, "Silly boy…I'd forget my own name before I forget you…"

* * *

><p><em>Christmas night…<em>

It was late Christmas day, and Penelope was chatting and laughing with her family. They were in the middle of a game of charades, drinking far too much spiked eggnog. The Christmas tree in the middle of the room glowed beautifully, and the babies were sleeping in their cribs.

When the phone rang, Connie stood and answered it. She took a glance at the receiver, and then smiled.

"Hurry, Penelope," Connie she said, winking at her and handing her the receiver.

One glance at the caller ID had shown _Morgan, Francine._

Clicking the button, Penelope said, "Just a second, Hot Stuff!"

Hurrying down the hall to where her guest bedroom was, she plopped down on the twin bed and lay on her back. "Hi, D."

"Hi, Baby Girl," he answered back. "How's the snow in San Francisco holding out?"

She cradled the receiver close to her ear, holding it like she was holding him. The mellowness of the brandy in the eggnog had her head spinning. "No snow. Do you have a backyard full in Chicago?"

"Not as much as I'd like to have," he replied. "We got some wussy la nina weather phenomenon that is preventing me from making snowmen with my nephews."

"Poor baby," she murmured, and then changed subjects. "Did you open presents yet?"

"Sure did."

"What did your momma get you?" she asked.

"Pajama bottoms," he drawled, so lazily she could clearly see his hooded bedroom eyes. "She gets them for me every year."

She giggled. "Oh?"

"Mmm hmm…and every year, she pretends to believe me when I say I wear them."

Penelope's breath caught in her throat, and the warmth she felt spreading over her had nothing to do with eggnog. "You naughty boy…what time is it there, anyway?"

"It's one in the morning, day after Christmas," he said. "What did you get?"

"Lots of stuff," she answered. "A scarf, some mittens, a few books I wanted, some bath gel that smells like pears."

"Mmmm," he answered sleepily. "Pear would go good with the whiskey I was drinking."

"No wonder you sound so mellow…"

"Hell, no. I'm mellow because I'm talking to my girl," he murmured. She could tell he was just a touch drunk, like she was. "Tell me…What are you wearing right now?"

Chuckling, she said, "Nothing sexy, I'm afraid."

"That's okay," he replied. "I really want to imagine you like I am imagining you right now, anyway."

Her heart beat faster, and her breath caught in her throat. "And how would that be?"

His voice was a low purr as he answered, "Wearing nothin' but your pear bath gel."

"Oh, D…" she whispered, feeling that wicked heat flash over her body.

"C'mon, sugar. What are you wearing?" he repeated with a teasing urgency.

"Why do you want to know?" she teased in return.

"Because I need to know what I am removing in my dreams tonight," he replied rather seriously, causing her heart to skip a beat. Goodness, she'd had those dreams before, too, of him peeling off layer by layer...

"Now come on, angel," he pleaded huskily. "Tell me…"

"My red sweater," she answered breathlessly, squeezing the receiver a little tighter. "The one with the silky black bow on the shoulder."

"Mmmm…that sweater," he replied, sounding ridiculously pleased. "Soft, touchable…it shows every curve to perfection."

She stroked her hands over the material of her sweater, feeling the luxuriousness of the cashmere. Her skin felt oversensitive and tingling to the touch, like her own hands just weren't enough.

"So thin," he whispered, his tone a barely perceptible growl, "I can tell when you're cold…or when you're excited."

She glanced down at her chest, and sure enough, her nipples were blatantly poking out through the fabric. Oh, mercy…

"I like to think it's because you're excited...about me," he continued, sounding somewhat urgent again. "Tell me, baby…"

"Yes," she panted. "That's the sweater."

She heard his quick intake of breath. "Oh, angel…how I want to touch that sweater…"

There was a world of want in those words. She closed her eyes tightly and tried hard to catch her breath. She pictured him, lying naked in his old bedroom in Chicago, longing for her like she longed for him. It—

A knock on the door made her open her eyes.

"Penelope?" her brother Parker said, opening the door. "It's your turn, sweetie."

Before she could say anything else, Derek said, "Baby…you should go be with your family. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Penelope felt her heart catch and ache, along with other areas of her body. She sighed, resigned. "Merry Christmas, D."

This was going to be a long month!


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks so much, guys, for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting! I am doing this on the go, which is kind of odd for me. I usually have a whole story typed and ready to fly, but this time I'm winging it, so I'm no longer sure how long it's going to be. Bear with me, 'k? _

**Chapter 3**

_December 27…_

Penelope and Connie were folding the many baby clothes the girls had received for Christmas and putting them away in each of the three tall dressers in their nursery. The little outfits were adorable, with lots of pink and ruffles and lace.

Two of the outfits had come from her, and they did not have pink or lace. The first were purple plaid jumper style ensembles with a matching bow for their hair. The second were neon green onesies with little fluffy tulle skirts and colorful purple tights. Embellished on the front were the words, _If you think I'm cute, you should see my Auntie_. In other words, they were outfits befitting the nieces of a technical goddess.

"Oh, these are _adorable_," Penelope said, holding up a tiny pair of pink cowboy boots. They were obviously hand tooled, with gorgeous scroll work on the buttery soft leather.

Connie smiled. "Those came from my cousin's leather works company. He makes custom boots and belts."

Penelope pictured a pair of purple ones for herself, with little silver stars on the sides, and wondered about the costs. Maybe—

"Of course, they make real cowboy apparel, too," Connie continued as she put a pile into a drawer. "You know, things like saddles and chaps…"

The minute Connie said the word, Penelope immediately jumped to the number one man she'd like to see in chaps. She thought of him in nothing but a cowboy hat, dusty denim, and sweat, his legs flanked by a pair of custom made chaps that hugged his thick thighs to perfection.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Peter walked into the room. He stood behind Connie and looped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to his chest. "Hello, beautiful."

Connie tilted her head back for her husband's kiss. "Hi, handsome."

Penelope smiled wistfully. Pete and Connie were a couple that liked to show their affection for each other with little touches, kisses, and comments like what they'd just said. As she watched, Peter leaned in and whispered something in Connie's ear that made her blush prettily.

She thought of how many times Derek had done similar things to her in the past. How come she had been so blind?

"I just got off the phone with Mark and Tanya about New Year's plans," Peter said to his wife, interrupting Penelope's thoughts. "They know that since the babies are so little, we'd be hesitant to leave them."

"They're right," Connie said with a sigh.

"But?" Peter asked hopefully.

Smiling, she said, "Well…I could really use a drink after the last two months…and some adult time with you."

Peter held his wife close and gave that same pensive sigh Connie had given.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Penelope said, rolling her eyes. This seemed obvious to her. "I'm here. I'll watch the babies."

Connie and Peter both stared at her with wide eyes. "All three babies? Really?"

"Yes," she said. "I was a good babysitter growing up, and I watched my Godson, Henry, numerous times when he was the girls' age."

"Penelope, we didn't mean to make you feel obligated," Peter interjected. "We were planning on staying home this year."

"Well," she said, putting a shirt in a drawer and shutting it with finality, "now you can plan on going out."

"But it's New Year's Eve," Connie argued. "What about you?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "I'll be fine. The girls and I will have our own party."

* * *

><p><em>December 29…<em>

"Hey, angel."

Penelope smiled at Derek's voice on the other line. It had been a couple of days since she'd last spoken to him. "Hey, Hot Stuff. Did you make it home to Quantico?"

"Not yet. Would you believe we caught a case in Chicago?"

"Really?" she questioned, surprised. It felt so weird for them to be having cases between Christmas and New Year's, but unfortunately, crime and serial killers didn't observe holidays.

"Yeah. There's an armed robber that's taking hostages. One person per locale," he explained. "So far, there's been three."

"Oh, my sweetie," she said compassionately. "Your hometown over Christmas!"

"That does suck." He let out a nondescript sound that sounded half between a sigh and a laugh. "Has Momma all worried about going to the bank."

"Tell her not to fret," Penelope remarked. "My super heroes are there on the scene, steadfastly righting that wrong."

"Ah," he said sadly, "but we're missing our sexy and beautiful oracle."

"I'm there in spirit?" she offered hopefully.

He chuckled. "Not the same, Baby Girl."

"Who's working the technical angles?" she asked out of curiosity.

"A dweeb named Kevin Lynch," he grumbled, mentioning her ex. He didn't even bother to keep the animosity out of his voice. "Imagine what that's like calling in from the field!"

Laughing, she teased, "I take it you're not being your usual flirtatious self?"

"Don't laugh too hard, momma…he's in your lair."

"Oooh!" she huffed. "He better not trash my fount of knowledge, my citadel of facts, my—"

"Easy, sugar," he said, obvious amusement in his tone. "I'm just teasing you."

"Oh! You…you…beast!" she growled.

"Aww, come on, baby," he cajoled. "Be nice."

"I can't," she pouted. "I'm mad at you."

"How 'bout I make it up to you next time I see you?" he murmured, a rich, rumbling sound that caused tingles to rise on her spine and wetness to pool between her legs. It hinted at naughty, wonderful things that reminded her of their one, beautiful kiss…and countless years of too good to be true fantasies.

And then she remembered it would be a month away.

"You can even spank me," he purred, causing her to groan sadly.

"Oh, Derek...I miss you."

"Sweet Baby…" he replied, as much longing and want in those two words as she herself was feeling. The two of them needed to cut it out, or they'd be the two most sexually frustrated FBI employees that had ever lived!

At that moment, a chorus of cries erupted, effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

><p><em>December 31<em>

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Connie asked for the fifteenth time. Her eyes were darting back and forth between the babies and Penelope. "I can—"

"Just go, Con," Penelope said with a laugh.

Connie gave a worried look. "Are you certain? I—Hey!"

She was cut off by Peter dragging her out the door. "Thanks, Pen. Happy New Year."

Penelope smiled. "Happy New Year."

It was six PM, all the babies were having their late afternoon nap, she had her popcorn made, and she put a DVD in. She was going to make it a holiday movie night, relax, and have as much fun as she could. When she sat on the couch and put the popcorn bowl in her lap, she felt a pang of sadness. Usually, she watched movies with Derek, and it reminded her again that she was alone.

The first movie was _It's a Wonderful Life_. She watched the story of George Bailey and thought so much about how life should be savored. She'd made it to the big kiss of George and Mary, when the first baby cried. Quickly, she picked up Pamlyn and fed her a bottle while she watched the rest of that movie.

About two hours later, she was feeding the girls again, and then changing three diapers, all while trying to watch the best New Year's movie she could find, _When Harry Met Sally._ Finding anything but romantic movies in her brother's house was rather hard; Connie was a die hard romance fan.

As she cared for the babies, she thought about the movie, about the star crossed best friends. She truly believed men and women could be friends, but when they had chemistry like Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan had, it seemed obvious it wouldn't work.

She paused and smiled to herself. She was the pot calling the kettle black!

She sighed, feeling faint sadness and longing. It was about nine there in San Francisco, and Derek had promised to call. She'd spoken to him last night, had told him she was going to be sitting for her family.

_"Will you have time to pick up the phone to hear from one sweet and lonely agent?" he teased._

_"Of course," she teased back. "I always have time for Reid."_

_He chuckled. "Oh, you wound me, baby..."_

Although she was enjoying her time with her nieces, she was feeling lonely. The conversations with Derek had been both a cure and a curse. She missed his friendship and his flirtatious heat. She thought she'd be fine. She thought she'd be okay this New Year's, home with the girls and relaxing. Now, as she sat there, trying to watch a movie riddled with romance while she was surrounded by cooing babies, she desperately wished she wasn't alone.

But far more than that…she wished Derek was here.

Her phone rang, and she quickly dashed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Derek!" she cried, a smile spreading across her face.

"Drowning in babies yet?" he asked.

She giggled. "I'm okay. I've got it under control."

"Oh, I know you do. Sexy, brilliant girl like you can handle anything that comes her way," he purred.

She sniffled a little and felt her eyes tear up. Silly thing to happen, considering she was so happy and fine...really she was. It was just so nice to hear his voice.

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice catching on that single syllable.

"Sugar, I know you got it under control...but would you mind an extra set of hands?"

At that moment, she heard a gentle rapping on the bay window. She turned and saw Derek standing outside, giving her a little wave, while wearing the million watt smile she missed the most.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...It's my hubby Shawn's birthday tomorrow, so I am going to be a little sporadic. We're going to see a hair band-*fist up with first and pinky fingers extended* "Rock on!"...As for the story...Can I get some Peaches and Herb, please?..."Reunited and it feels so gooooood..."_

**Chapter 4**

When she saw Derek in the window, Penelope jumped up off the couch, nearly knocking over an end table, and hurried toward the door. Quickly, she undid the lock on the door and pushed it open. Derek had already released the screen door latch and was waiting for her.

Penelope didn't wait for any words; she flung herself into his open arms, twining her own arms around his shoulders tightly as he lifted her off her feet. She clung to him, not saying a word, and felt pure, bone deep loneliness pour out of her. She hadn't realized how lonely she'd get in less than two weeks time.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the abrasion of his late day beard and the warmth of his arms wrapped around her so tightly, like he'd never let her go again. He felt so good, so strong and stable, her rock in an uncertain world. Maybe not so ironically, she realized she'd never felt that good when Kevin had held her. Only Derek could make her feel like she had come home, that everything would be okay. How had she not realized how much she needed him before? He was her solace…her God given solace, too.

As he lowered her to her feet again, she kept holding on to him, burying her face in his chest. His black puffer jacket was open; she could feel the rapid beat of his heart against her cheek.

"You smell so good," she murmured, saying the first words that came to mind. They seemed inadequate, but she didn't care. "All woodsy and spicy and Dereky."

She felt him chuckle and squeeze her a little tighter, and then he spoke, his chest rumbling with the words. "And you…mmm…pears."

Opening her eyes, she noticed he was still wearing one of his shirts he commonly wore to work—a dark maroon Henley style—and his dark jeans. His badge was still hanging from his waistband.

"You came straight from work," she said, "just to be with me."

"Mmm hmm."

Fingering the badge, she glanced at the picture and whispered, "I missed seeing this badge."

Cupping her chin in his large hand, he tilted her face upward to meet his gaze. "Is that all you missed, sweetheart?"

Falling deeper into his warm chocolate gaze, she whispered, "No…I missed all of you." As he cupped her cheek, she turned her face and kissed a finger she could reach. "Even your pinky."

She watched the sweet crinkles appear around his eyes, ones that only added to his devastatingly handsome appeal. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. "Hi, baby."

Even that small touch caused a riot of goose bumps that had nothing to do with the cold. She rose on her tip toes and brushed an answering little kiss on his. "Hi, honey."

Tenderly, he ghosted his thumb down the side of her cheek, brushing over the track of a tear, and then kissed her again, softly, sweetly, and just a tad longer than before. "Everything okay?"

This time when she rose on her tip toes, he wrapped his free arm around her and held her up. Her kiss was even stronger, enough that she could just taste beyond his lips. "It is now…"

"Oh, baby, I missed you," he whispered huskily, and brought both of his hands up to cradle her head in an age old protective gesture as he lowered his mouth down to hers.

Delicious, sinfully wet heat engulfed her senses as she finally got what she'd been wanting, what she'd been dreaming about, for so many days—another true kiss from Derek Morgan. He kissed with a commanding grace that made her weak in the knees, made her heart soar, and her entire body tingle with anticipation for even more.

She'd always thought she was a good kisser, but he simply blew her away. Greedily, she opened her mouth, inviting more, demanding more, but he didn't hurry. It was obvious he wasn't in a rush. He savored her mouth, like it was the best gourmet treat, dipping his tongue in for sweet, questing strokes, drawing more from her lips, accepting sweet gifts offered readily from her.

At the same time, he lowered his hands lingeringly over the nape of her neck to lightly trail down her back to the base of her spine. He gathered her close in his arms, pressing her hips closer to him, the curvaceous softness of her body melding to the hard planes of his.

He changed his angle, deepening the kiss, and she shivered and moaned, clinging to him. She could hear the soft growl deep in his throat as his kiss became more aggressive, stronger, commanding. Against her stomach, she could feel the heat of his arousal as—

The excited cooing of a baby made her break apart from him. She felt dazed and confused, and then she stared up at Derek, who looked pretty much the same as she felt.

"Come," she said huskily, attempting to smile. Her mouth felt deliciously swollen and kiss bruised. "Come meet my nieces."

Derek grinned in return and reached for her hand to follow her into the house.

* * *

><p>"You are one beautiful baby girl, just like your auntie," Derek cajoled the baby in his arms. "Yes, you are."<p>

Paisley simply stared up at him in wonder while sucking on her bottle, the way that two-month-old babies sometimes do. However, she didn't pull a face like she did with Parker, and she didn't scowl, like she did with Paul, proving yet again that Derek had a way with women unlike other men.

She noticed then that Derek was in motion. He was lightly rocking the baby in a barely perceptible movement, one that would be very soothing to any baby. She also noticed that he was humming low in his throat, some imperceptible song that was probably highly off key. Derek couldn't sing to save his soul.

"What are you humming?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

He kept looking at the baby, softly smiling and rather serenely. "Kanye."

She was incredulous. "To a baby?"

"There's no words," he murmured softly. "It's parental safe. Plus, she can tell that I like it, so she likes it, too."

Penelope chuckled and put the now sleeping Paige in her bassinet, before picking up Pamlyn. "How'd you get to be so good with babies?"

"To take in extra money after my dad died, my momma ran a daycare," he explained. "I helped with the kids."

Watching him, so protective and sweet with the baby, she said, more of a statement than a question, "I bet they all loved you."

He grinned back at her. "What's not to love?"

Snuggling close to him with Pamlyn in her arms, she couldn't think of a single argument to that.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:45 when they finally got all three babies bundled up and sleeping again. Penelope was cuddled close to Derek, watching the ending of <em>When Harry Met Sally<em>. Not being the Rom-Com type, Derek had never seen the film before.

Penelope, on the other hand, had seen it a million times.

"Kind of unrealistic," Derek grumbled, as she shut off the film and turned on _Dick __Clark's Rockin' New Years Countdown_. He stroked a tender hand down her side.

She jolted just a little bit, despite the gentle petting. "Really?"

He continued his soothing movements. "Mmm hmm. Took them forever to get it right."

When she turned to look at him, perhaps even glare at his lack of astute observation, she was stopped in her tracks.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, you…always…teasing…me!" she said, punctuating the words with playful swats.

"Hey," he said, catching her wrists, and then tugging her deftly into his lap. "Be nice to me…"

"Why should I?" she asked with a teasing pout.

"Because," he said softly, brushing a tendril of her hair off her cheek, "I came a thousand miles just so I could kiss the right girl at midnight."

Her heart melting so fast, falling even deeper in love, she looped her arms around his neck and smiled with all the tender love she felt. "It's almost time."

"Two minutes," he whispered. "I love you, Penelope Garcia. You know that, right?"

Her eyes welled with tears of joy. How many times he'd said those words, and yet…they were so different tonight.

Or were they? Maybe he'd always meant it…like she'd meant it, too.

"I love you, too, Derek Morgan."

And as the clock counted down, he reached up, cupped her face in his hands, and drew her down to kiss him, the first of many perfect New Year's kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, beautiful people! Here comes a good way to ring in the new year. Soft and sweet, and subtle... Warning: Some sexual content. I think I am done...or maybe a little epilogue. I have a cute idea... _

**Chapter**** 5**

When Connie and Peter arrived home about one in the morning, Derek and Penelope were still kissing on the couch. She'd been somewhat embarrassed that her brother and sister-in-law had repeatedly had to clear their throats to get the two of them separated. However, they'd been extremely gracious and very pleased to meet Derek.

They'd also brought in Connie's best friends and their spouses. After greeting everyone, they all retired almost immediately to the guest rooms, leaving Penelope, Derek, Peter, and Connie alone in the living room.

"Where are you staying?" Peter asked Derek. "Nearby?"

"I just arrived here and started catching up with Penelope," Derek answered, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm afraid I don't have a hotel yet."

"Oh," Connie replied warily. "That could be trouble over New Year's. There's not a lot of beds in town."

Penelope pulled out her laptop and grimaced at what she found. "There's nothing reputable around closer than a hundred miles, D. There's four conventions happening in downtown San Fran."

"You're welcome to stay here," Pete said helpfully. "I don't have any guest rooms left, but you can stay in with Penelope."

Derek shook his head. "I can't impose—"

"Yes, you can," Connie argued. "There's a trundle bed under Pen's bed, so it's perfect."

"We haven't used that thing in years, sweetheart," Peter warned.

"It should be okay," Connie drawled hopefully, and then added, "I think."

Derek looked less than convinced.

"Please, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked, knowing she was begging. She didn't want him driving so far on New Year's Eve. Too many drunk drivers were out, and that would haunt her, especially after what had happened to her parents.

"No one should drive that far on a night like tonight," Pete added, sounding grim. He and Penelope shared the same fear of accidents.

Derek squeezed Penelope by his side and brushed a kiss on her temple. "Of course I'll stay."

"Oh, good!" Connie exclaimed, sounding relieved and pleased, too. "As long as that is all settled, we'll bid you good night. The babies will have us up in a couple of hours, so we need to head to bed."

"Night, guys," Penelope said, giving Connie and Pete quick hugs before leaning back into Derek's side.

They began the short trek to her room down the hall. Opening the door, Derek flicked on the light, while Penelope stepped to one side of the daybed to lift up the skirt to get to the tuck under trundle bed that could be raised up.

Together, they pulled the bed out, and then Derek worked the springs on the side and raised the cot to full height. When the two beds were side by side, they almost resembled a full bed, only lopsided and lumpy looking.

"Looks kind of rickety," Penelope said, pressing the mattress and hearing the springs creak.

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

He laid on it; the bed held for five seconds before it collapsed to the floor, landing rather crookedly, unceremoniously dumping Derek onto the floor.

Penelope burst out laughing, and then looked around the side of the bed. "Oh, Hot Stuff! You okay?"

Derek was sitting in the center of the floor, his long legs sprawled against a dresser. "I guess that won't work."

"Obviously," she answered.

After they tucked the trundle back under the main bed, Derek said, "I'll take the floor."

"No," she protested. "It's my brother's house, you're my guest. I'll take the floor."

"Nonsense," he said. "Either I take the floor, or we'll share the bed."

"But—"

He pulled her into his arms. "No arguing, sweetness. You're not winning this one. I won't let your soft little body lay on that hard floor. Hell, no."

Feeling defeated, she wandered into the bathroom and began to get ready for bed. This really would be just like when she'd flown to Alaska with the team. He'd slept on the floor then...and she'd felt guilty then, too. They'd had a full bed in Alaska, but things were not the same anymore. She no longer had Kevin; they were together, and nothing was holding them back, except a tiny bed and family down the hall.

After pulling on the only nightwear she had, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, put her glasses back on, and then groaned when she saw herself. She looked about ten years old, not at all like the _femme fatale_ she thought she'd look like the first time she shared a bed with Derek. He'd seen her looking like this—after all, he'd taken care of her after she'd been shot—but this was so different. In her forbidden dreams, she'd worn a velvet teddy and fishnet stockings while she brought him to his knees with desire. Certainly, she'd never dreamed she'd be wearing a long, hot pink t-shirt nightie with purple dancing grapes on it.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw that Derek was already wearing a pair of red and green plaid pajama pants with little presents all over them, and no shirt, his gorgeous mocha chest and perfect abs looking so very touchable...nearly _edible_.

How on Earth was she going to lay inches from him and get any sleep? This was going to be torture and heaven in the same little bed.

"You look adorable," he murmured, brushing his gaze over her. She could see the pleased look on his face, along with a lot of interest. Crazy man always said she looked better without her makeup on. She didn't exactly agree, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"So do you," she answered, and then pointed to his bottoms. "Are those the pants your momma got you?"

"Yep," he answered with a grin. "I can finally tell her truthfully that I wore them."

"That's good," she said. He looked so huge, sitting there on that little, pink frilly bed.

He stood and said, "Be right back."

She pulled back the blanket on the bed and crawled in, watching as he disappeared into the bathroom, his low slung pajama pants leaving the broad expanse of his back bare. He had a beautiful back, wide shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, with a few fantastic tattoos she'd love to trace...

Groaning, she lay on her back and put her arm over her eyes. Mercy, she was never going to be able to share a bed with him at this rate! She'd tear his clothes off and have her wicked way with him, and she didn't want to do that at her brother's house in a twin bed. That seemed...tacky. However, she didn't want him to lay on the cold floor. That seemed patently unfair.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, she'd made her decision. Scooting herself as far as she could until the bars of the bed frame were against her back, she patted the bed. "Come on, gorgeous, and warm me up."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "P, I can take the floor."

She nodded. "I know. Get in here, anyway. I insist."

Derek flicked off the light, and then slid into the bed next to her. They lay facing each other, only their feet touching. The air was thick and heady with electric anticipation. She could smell the mint on his breath from his toothpaste and feel his warm breath against her nose and lips.

"Goodnight," she whispered, stretching upward just a bit to brush her lips on his. The warm tingles and flushed feeling that always happened when she kissed him washed over her, making her more keenly aware of him.

"'Night, Baby Girl," he answered, stretching his bottom arm out underneath her pillow to her neck. His arm curved around her gently, protectively, as he lowered his mouth, giving her a full, open kiss, one that lingered sweetly, softly.

"Sweet dreams, angelfish," she murmured, drawing his thigh between her knees. Her body ached with the need to touch him, wanting to feel even closer to him than she was. She knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could've stopped a freight train with her bare hands. With heavily hooded eyes filled with want and need, she glanced at his decadent lips and captured them again—this time, tracing her tongue lightly on the seam.

In a practiced movement, he brought his other arm down her body and tugged her slightly under him, keeping most of his weight off of her so that he didn't crush her. He kept kissing her with heady, heated kisses that took her breath away. She moaned as each kiss became degrees hotter.

Penelope clutched at his back, feeling the smooth skin, the strong bunching of muscles, while her body absorbed the heavenly feel of his heavy body on hers. His warm, rough palm cupped her waist, tracing teasing circles while he explored down her hip to her thigh, and then back to her waist.

"Derek..." she moaned, his name a cry and a plea. She felt like she was on absolute fire; she wanted so much more, and knew it wasn't possible. She groaned in frustration. "We can't—"

He raised his head and pressed his fingertips against her mouth. His deep voice was a low caress, a purr, that rolled over her body. "Shh...I know, baby. We have to stop..."

To contradict what he was saying, he stroked his thumb against her lips. She could see the glittering of his eyes in the dark, the moonlight casting shadows across them both.

"I want you," he murmured, glancing at her mouth with a hungry look.

She whimpered and whispered sadly, "I want you, too."

He touched her lips again, and then bent down to kiss them once again. "We'll stop, I promise...but just let me love you for tonight..."

As he pressed her back into the pillows for even more increasing kisses, each one deeper and darker than before, he moved his body against hers, letting his hands trace her, stroking and touching her in perfect, masterful move. He lit her senses on fire. He knew exactly what he was doing, playing her like a virtuoso with his favorite instrument. It was delicious and decadent; she floated into oblivion, clinging to him, the only tether keeping her grounded.

She lost herself as a wave of excitement and passion overtook her. She cried out, but he captured it with his mouth, muffling the sound. There was nothing she could do but hold on to him, trembling with pleasure until she felt limp and replete.

It felt like hours had passed. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and found him staring at her. "Derek...I..."

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her softly, reverently. He tucked her closer, pressing her tightly to his body, until she felt like a second skin.

"I love you," she said softly, sleepily, holding him tightly in return. No other words felt adequate at the moment.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too. Happy New Year, Baby Girl."

Sighing contentedly, she snuggled closer. "Happy New Year, Hot Stuff."

And then, they slept.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: And I have reached the end of another story! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and well wishes. Happy new year to everyone—wishing you love, happiness, and lots of fabulous fanfic in the coming year (And lots of MG lovin', too!). With love, KricketWilliams_

**Chapter 6**

_Two years later…_

"I can't believe we're coming back here again," Derek grumbled. However, his words lacked any true venom.

Penelope smiled at her husband as they stood on the doorstep of Peter and Connie's house. "It's only fair. Last couple of years, we've spent Christmas with your family and New Year's with mine."

"Baby Girl, there's three wild toddlers at this house now," he explained. "When they visited for our wedding, they were all over the place—climbing stairs, hanging off ceilings, swinging from vines."

"You exaggerate," she chided, although he really wasn't that far off. Those little girls were feral. "Besides, you love all that female attention, and you know it."

"No way." He shook his head. "Only female's attention I want is yours."

"Derek, it's our tradition."

"It's _loud_, that's what it is," he groused, but his eyes were twinkling. "We didn't get any sleep the last couple of years with those babies."

"As I recall, Mr. Morgan, the babies had nothing to do with why we were awake most of the nights," she reminded him good-humoredly, a seductive smile on her face. "I think a lot of kissing, and touching, and holding kept us up."

He arched his brow at her in mock surprise. "It did?"

She nodded seriously. "For two years running."

"Ah, yes," he remarked, stroking his chin in apparent deep thought, but then he shot her a devilish grin and folded her quickly into his arms. He stared at her mouth, and his eyes darkened to a deep, hot chocolate. "I forget sometimes, you know."

"You do?" she whispered, feeling that racing anticipatory tingle that she always felt before he kissed her.

"Mmm hmm. I'm in my forties, after all," he said teasingly as he lowered his mouth just above hers. "I think you need to remind me…"

As he captured her mouth for a deep and soul stirring kiss, the door flung open and the sound of giggling, shouting and playing roared out of the little Garcia home.

"Why is it every time I open my door, I find you two kissing?" Pete asked with a jovial smile on his face.

"De-ek! Pee-o-pee!" Paige called excitedly, toddling towards the door quickly, Paisley and Pamlyn following in her wake. Each of the three girls were wearing sparkling dresses with tulle skirts, befitting a New Year's Eve gala.

"There's my pretty girls!" Derek exclaimed, scooping two of the toddlers up and giving them kisses.

Penelope picked up the last toddler and hugged her brother. "Happy New Year, Peter."

"Glad you could make it, sis," he said, squeezing her back, before taking her bag and Derek's.

"I got that, Pete," Derek said.

Peter scoffed. "With what free hand, Derek?"

Derek shot Penelope a wry grin. "He's got a point."

"I down peese," Paisley said from Penelope's arms.

"Good job, Paisley!" Penelope said, praising her niece's vocabulary, lowering Paisley to the ground.

Immediately, the little girl ran to the Christmas tree and crawled under it. Wisely, none of the ornaments were anywhere near the heights of two-year-olds.

"Their language skills have improved so much since you last saw them six months ago," Connie said with pride.

Paige grunted in Derek's arms. "Potty. Go potty."

"That, we're not having as much luck with," Connie said, shaking her head, taking Paige and Pamlyn from Derek's arms. "We probably already went potty."

As Connie and the girls disappeared down the hall, Pete scooped up Paisley. "What's good for two is good for three," he said, and quickly followed his wife.

Penelope stepped in front of Derek after they left. "Miss having your arms full?"

"You know it, sweetheart." Derek pulled her into his embrace, his hands resting on her hips. "I've always liked having my arms full of soft Baby Girl."

"Would a baby boy be okay?" she asked, biting her lip nervously as she gazed up into his eyes.

He frowned for only a second, before realization hit him, and his eyes widened. "For real?"

She nodded. "Mmm hmm. I told your mom before we left Chicago."

Derek grinned, and then held her close, giving her a soft kiss. "Either way is fine with me…as long as I can forever hold you first."

She smiled and rested her cheek against his chest. That sounded like a plan to her, too.


End file.
